ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: The Omniwars
Ben 10: The Omniwars is the fifth iteration of the Ben 10 franchise and the sequel to Ben 10: Omniverse. It was created by Chillmanfire. ''Plot After the events of Omniverse, Ben decides to retire from his intergalactic duties and head to college. But when a group of alien leaders wage war on the universe, Ben must re-don the Omnitrix and assemble a team to combat the opposition and bring balance to the galaxy. Ben 10: The Omniwars returns to a dark tone similar to Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, and will include well-known characters dying and being reborn. This show will also bring characters from the original series into the mix. Characters 'Heroes: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Albedo *Charmcaster *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *''Alan Albright'' *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Max Tennyson *Ben 10,000 *Sir George *Cooper Daniels *Kenny Tennyson *Professor Paradox *''Fistrick'' *Samantha Everhart' *Forever Knights (Joseph Chadwick, Red Ninja, Sir Morton) *Zed *Lucy Mann'' *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *''Elena Validus'' *Rad Dudesman *''Kai Green'' *''Chrono Spanner'' *''Lander Skane'' *''Deefus Veeblepister'' ''Villains Normal: For the villains who have appeared in The Omniwars. ''Italic: For the villains who have not yet appeared in The Omniwars. Bold: For the villains who made/will make their first appearance/debut in this series. *Dr. Animo *Sixsix *SevenSeven *''Rojo'' *Zombozo *''Circus Freak Trio (Frightwig, Thumbskull, Acid Breath)'' *''Phil'' *Vulkanus *Zs'Skayr *''Viktor'' *Eon *''DNAliens'' *''Gorvan'' *''Darkstar'' *''Argit'' *Attea *Milleous (deceased) *Psyphon *Sunder *Will Harangue *Aggregor *Captain Nemesis *Trumbipulor *''Diagon'' *''Lucubra'' *''Esoterica'' *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Ma Vreedle *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 *Techadon Robots *Adwaita (deceased) *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Panuncian *''Looma Red Wind'' *Lord Transyl *''Slix Vigma'' *''Ragnarok'' *''Billy Billions'' *'VentriloQuinn' *'Shade' *'Karnan' *''DJ Nomed'' *''Blacklips'' ''Aliens 'Omnimatrix IV Aliens' Normal: For the aliens that Ben has transformed into in The Omniwars. ''Italic: For the aliens that Ben has not yet transformed into in The Omniwars. Bold: For the aliens that made/will make their first appearance/debut in this series. *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Big Chill *Blitzwolfer *Bloxx *''Brainstorm'' *''Bullfrag'' *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Crashhopper *Diamondhead *''Ditto'' *Eatle *Eye Guy *Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Feedback *''Four Arms'' *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter *''Gutrot'' *''Heatblast'' *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Lodestar *Molestache *NRG *Nanomech *Pesky Dust *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *''Slapstrike'' *Spidermonkey *''Spitter'' *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Snare-oh *Terraspin *''The Worst'' *Toepick *Upchuck *Upgrade *''Walkatrout'' *Water Hazard *Way Big *Whampire *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 'New Omnimatrix IV Aliens' *''Key'' *''Sting'' *'Apokalypse' *''Burashi'' *''Puppet King'' *''Fuse'' *''Manbeast'' *''The Irish Whistle'' *''Woodcraft'' *'SPRX' *''Master Control'' *''Genesis'' *''Anonymous'' *''Benjamin Tenny'' *''Nightscare'' *''Xplosion'' *''Skelereap'' *''Alphacat'' 'Hero Watch Aliens- Credit to Diamondface for Ben 23 Aliens' *''Mr. Mucky'' *''Alien 23'' *''Rollaway'' *''Dog-Nabbit'' *''Feedback (Dimension 23)'' *''Vomit Man'' *''Eye Guy (Dimension 23)'' *''Build-A-Guy'' *''Speedyquick'' *''Fastcat'' *''Giant-Manster'' *''Copy Copy'' *''Mr. Monkey'' *''Charcoal Man'' *''Handy Man'' *''Smash Cricket'' *''Duplicat'' *''Grava Guy'' *''Dinoflight'' *''Electro Crab'' *''Ogre-Face'' *''Mantaboost'' *''Rainbow Rock'' *''Build Devil'' *''Tiger Man'' *''Spikysaur'' *''Metalliation'' *''Jello Man'' *''Smartoad'' *''Beetlechomp'' *''Fairyflight'' *''Bandage King'' *''Howlhound'' *''Magnidude'' *''Turtlewind'' *''Seedshot'' *''Hardware'' *''Spectzor'' *''Time Guy'' *''Shortshock'' *''Insectawaste'' *''Karate Bird'' *''Metalshrink'' *''Drill-o-Rama'' 'Nemetrix Aliens' *''Buglizard'' *''Crabdozer'' *''Hypnotick'' *''Mucilator'' *''Omnivoracious'' *''Panuncian'' *''Slamworm'' *''Terroranchula'' *''Tyrannopede'' *''Vicetopus'' ''Episodes ''See Ben 10: The Omniwars/Episodes. ''Fans Write your name on a new bullet here; *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:44, May 3, 2014 (UTC) *Bob was here *Hero Of Millions *ShahZeb Staff *Chillmanfire *Emercrump *UltiVerse Movies *The Omniwars (coming in 2015) Video Games'' *Ben 10: The Omniwars *Ben 10: The Omniwars II: The Fall of Nations *Ben 10: The Omniwars III: Unholy Alliances *Ben 10: The Omniwars IV: Faces of Evil *Ben 10: The Omniwars V: Days of Past Future Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Villains Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Heroes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1 Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2 Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 3 Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 4 Category:Nemetrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Staff Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Hero Watch Aliens Category:New Omnimatrix IV Aliens